gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k15: Gate of Olympus
The EVENT kickstart was Gaia Online's # kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *February 18 :Kickstart: Gate of Olympus :Announcement - Kickstart: Gate of Olympus *February 23 :Announcement - Gate of Olympus ending :Kickstart - 100 Trill added *February 24 :Announcement - Gate of Olympus is open Announcements NPC |content1 = Humblest greetings yet again, dear Gaians. You remember the mystical gates of the past, correct? The prizes we found inside were more than enough of an incentive for me to continue my research into the mysterious portals lurking about the land of Gaia. In accordance with our prior arrangements, I've elected to share with you my latest discovery! Deep in the caverns beneath our very own President Diedrich's house, I found many, many basements. Below those, I bravely tunneled down deep into an isolated vein of pure Mysterium, an element known to collect around great sources of powerful magic. Knowing I'd found the source of all the strange happenings in my shop (my wares are quite sensitive to the presence of Mysterium, you see) I bored directly into the heart of the mine and discovered a brand new gate! I suspect it's full of precious wonders that lie just beyond the otherworldly threshold. See for yourself: C'est bon, non? But here's the problem: the gate is sealed. Tightly. And while I am certainly skilled enough to unlock it, the cost of the reagents alone is simply astronomical. No, I'm afraid I won't be able to open this gate without some aid. And that is where you come in, ladies and gentlemen. Will you help a poor ringmaster put on yet another breath-taking performance? There are rewards in it for you, I can promise you that much. Every time you donate you'll inch closer and closer towards unlocking another tier of rewards, both personal and global, and who knows? With enough funds I may be able to unseal the marvelous Gate of Olympus and share all of its wonders with you. But be warned! We only have until February 23rd at 11:59 PM PST to accomplish this incredible feat. Dig deep, Gaians, and we will unseal this gate together -- I'm sure of it! I've left a convenient portal open here just for you. Step right in by clicking the button below, or clicking on the tiny Gate of Olympus in the header there, and you'll be able to help support our quest! Visit the Gate of Olympus! |title2 = |content2 = It's time to move swiftly, friends. I've nearly unsealed the Gate of Olympus, but there is still time for me to purchase a few extra reagents to make sure I can extract the best magic -- and items, of course -- from it possible. I'm afraid that I am still in dire need of your assistance, Gaians. Will you donate to my cause? I assure you, the prizes will absolutely astound you if you do... While you have donated over 85 trillion gold, a simply astonishing amount, the next tier of rewards won't unlock until you hit 100 trillion -- or higher! With enough funds I may be able to unseal the marvelous Gate of Olympus and share all of its wonders with you. But be warned! We only have until February 23rd at 11:59 PM PST to accomplish this incredible feat. Dig deep, Gaians, and we will unseal this gate together -- I'm sure of it. And when we do? I'll be selling it in my Bazaar, for gold! Until next we meet, friends! Visit the Gate of Olympus! |title3 = |content3 = It was a difficult task, Gaians, but it appears my powerful magic has finally done its job: after receiving over 93 trillion gold in donations, I've unsealed the Gate of Olympus and brought forth a new round of spectacular recolors and exclusives! Normally I would say that your generosity humbles me, but I knew all along you Gaians had it in you to make this event one for the history books. Before I continue, allow me to offer you all a round of applause for your valiant efforts! But applause is cheap, no? So allow me to offer you all of these wonders as well! C'est magnifique, non? I'd wager it's some of my finest work, and I'm a man who prides himself on his abilities. Would you like to try out this amazing new creation? Then simply drop by my Bazaar and purchase your own Gate of Olympus -- or, if you have the coin to spare, a five pack. Of course many of you have just discovered a wealth of unsealed Gate of Olympus items in your inventories as well, thanks to your generosity. It's time to enjoy the fruits of your labor, Gaians. Visit my Bazaar soon to browse my impressive collection! Visit Loyal's Bazaar!}} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was/wasn't reached.(???) Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * Global rewards * Other items * Achievements *NAME Achievement - description *NAME Achievement - You've donated # million gold to the EVENT donation drive! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *TBA Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices }} See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Gate of Olympus Announcement forum Event forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:"Event type" event Category:Kickstart event Category:2015 Event